Saranghaeyo, Gisaengchung
by Klakasharkie
Summary: Or, "I Love You, Parasite." COLLAB FIC BETWEEN KLAKASHARKIE AND LADYOFBLU! Rated for potential gore. In a world of normalcy, two parasites stand out.
1. Prologue

**Hello! This fic is a collab between Klakasharkie and LadyOfBlu. Klakasharkie will be writing Blaze's chapters and LadyOfBlu will be covering Shadow's. Enjoy!**

Prologue

Blaze's POV  
"Blaze. Blaze! Wake up, quick!" I quickly snapped my eyes open, yellow eyes staring straight out the window, where sunlight still filtered through. I just started resting, it must just be eight in the morning. Why did I have to wake up?! The voice I recognized for sure, but... He shouldn't be up either, so what the bloody hell was going on?

I let out a little moan, just so my intruder would know that I was awake. He growled and shook me rapidly. "No time for games, Blaze. The townsfolk know. We have to move," he murmured in a deep, gravelly voice. I shot up, almost hitting the man with my head.

I loathed this constant moving! We couldn't even stay settled for twenty years at a time! Always this constant moving until the townspeople found out and drove out Shadow and I. We were pushing thirty years in our village, though, so it was only a matter of time.

"But, Shadow. The day time? Surely you can't suggest we..." I trailed off as soon as I saw the look in Shadow's crimson eyes. I knew what it meant. I finally gave in, sighing. "Very well. I'll dress appropriately and get the horses ready... You have the map?" I asked, receiving a nod in return.

The map. Their most important possession. The reason Shadow and I stuck together at first. We had met by mistake, running into each other while hunting the same prey, a boar. We since discovered that we shared the same diet: Vegetarianism. Neither of us wanted our curse any longer; one that destroyed the soul and wracked the body with horrid modifications and an unending hunger. We had decided to stick together in the hopes that we could find the solution to their crisis: The Parasite. It was a legend, but one Shadow and I firmly believed in. Neither of us were team players, but over the centuries the two of us have formed an inseperable bond. We vowed to guard each other and the map until the very end.

Once Shadow left my bedroom, I changed into the day garb I tried to avoid using. It made me look like a walking funeral: A wide-brimmed black hat that covered my entire head. It had a veil that was used to cover my pale face from the sun's harsh rays. On my body was a black gown that shielded myself from the light. My exposed neckline was safeguarded by a thick gold necklace. I straightened my hat and looked around my cottage one last time.

It was quaint and small, but not cozy by any means. I tended to keep my things strictly neat, and the cottage had much more free space than furniture. All I had in her cottage was a small bed, a closet housing my sparse collection of clothes, and the furniture in my sitting area. I occasionally hosted people for tea, but my kitchen was just about empty. I had no need. I picked up a small satchel and inhaled the familiar scent of travel, then began packing a couple of separate outfits and my cinnamon incense sticks, which I burned to meditate. After I had finished, I shouldered the satchel and met with Shadow and our two horses in my tiny stable. I leapt upon my pale white horse without a word to Shadow. Shadow sat upon the remaining steed, its black coat standing out in the daytime. Shadow took a quick look at the map, then looked up.

"Our new lead on The Parasite is due north. It's going to get cold," he stated simply, and I nodded, gripping the reins of my horse tightly.

"Let's go, then."

-  
**I think you can guess what they are.**

**(See: Vampires)  
Anyway, tell us what you think!  
~Klakasharkie**


	2. How Many Does This Make It?

**Chapter 1: How Many Does that Make it?**

The year is 2013,

The modern age has come upon us.

In counting, it has been more than 1 thousand years since I've met Blaze.

It safe to say now that we've lived through about everything: we've lived through the Civil War, the Reconstruction, the Civil Rights Movement, other recent conflicts. We've lived through so many things, and moved even more than these battles.

But with the arrival of the modern age came science, poignant in its currency but at the same time quite rewarding in long-term standards. When science came about, the burning of witches was all too common and the running of many innocents (and perhaps the ones who weren't) was all too common. But with science, came the gradual and fast-coming denial of the supernatural. The folk were almost certain that we didn't exist, when sadly they had been utterly misguided.

The first person to be pointed out was the ghost, who was only ruled out as poor plumbing and strategically placed electromagnetic fields. Then after the ghost, the werewolf was pointed out as being men who were sadly misjudged due to being born with a disease that made a person grow hair in mysterious places. Then came the ghoul, the flesh-eating monster only being the blame for old grave keepers who kept being fooled by clever gravediggers.

Finally, the vampire was seen as nothing but an old wives tale.

So, no, we don't run;

We hide,

Then run.

We still have been searching for that damned parasite, which moves every time we manage to get it into our sights. And I begin to wonder if every time we finally get to see it, it moves only farther from our reach than before.

We cant live in one city for more than a few years, 5 or 6 if we are lucky. The last city we lived in was in Montreal, Canada, a busy yet a quiet urban city. It was a nice place to be, and to depart so soon was heartbreaking. We moved after a few years when we caused too much of a name for ourselves and we caused too much attention and had to leave without any doubt.

Its moving like this that makes me wish I never left home, the place where it began.

Yet here I am, continents much less miles away from my Liverpool,England.

Now we finally settle in Del Aires, Nevada, a place in the middle of nowhere, There is a gas station followed by a liquor store (and a run-down gun store), this desert town is washed up with the same faces that one wants and will forget in a matter of hours when they step foot outside. No one lives past the age of 30, and nobody can even dream of what life outside of this town is like. A tiny little boil, that smells like desperation.

It's a perfect place to be if you really don't want to be seen much less remembered.

Blaze and I have been traveling for very long, even before this. Blaze does almost the exact same thing every time. When we finally got to our fairly sized apartment, she falls onto the floor. She collapses, and then she starts crying. Of course not very loudly, but still enough for you to know that she was crying in the 1st place. She starts hitting her fist on the floor and then she starts sobbing more. Then when she's finally done crying, she picks herself up in one swoop and picks up a suitcase to help me unpack. She does that every time and it gets worse every single time. I've become almost completely obsolete to it.

She was the first to finally fall over from exhaustion. But in order to understand exactly what it feels like, you need to understand something about how our bodies work. And that can be discussed later on in this account.

Continuing on the story:

Blaze had collapsed, and so I had decided to carry her over to our makeshift bed. She rustled a little bit, because she wasn't asleep. Because of our condition, we couldn't sleep no matter what we did. I decided to unpack the rest of my bag, since I had still had a lot more to pack. Blaze looked at me the entire time, her topaz eyes shimmered in the dark when the buckle of a belt passed through my fingers. I was silent, since there wasn't much to say or even talk about. Whatever we decided to talk about was usually the same thing that we used to fill in for awkward conversations, and we'd heard every single one for about 1000 years.

"So how many does that make it?" I heard her ask.

That was the first time she said that, "251."

I heard her dismissal, and then she turned over, so that her body nor her face was actually viewable. I felt a little saddened, but I truly think that the end may be near for us.

So I'll take as much as it takes to find that damned thing.

For Blaze and I.

**Well this is pretty interesting, I've never really done a vampire story, but I'm happy with how this turned out.**

**I'm happy to be working with Klakasharkie, I would've never guess that i got it this far.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reading!**

**~Blu **


	3. This Was a New Idea

**Chapter Two:  
Blaze POV**  
I hate that damned Parasite.

Chasing it has taken its toll on this body. Exhaustion from no sleep and constant activity has made my stamina weaken over the years. I was far from weak by any means, but if only I could sleep. Shadow takes care of me when I'm ready to drop, but I fear that he'll be in my position soon. The thirst for human blood, while satisfied partially by the blood of animals, leaves me in a constant state of hunger. I can not remember the last time I have been rejuvinated, whether by sleep or a full stomach.

I pulled myself out of bed, then walked over to the tiny vanity in our apartment's bedroom. I am truly a sight to see. My eyes were still slightly red from crying, and my lip trembled. My hair is a lustrous lavender. It was extremely difficult to get away with in earlier times, but now I can just say that I dye it. Appropriately, people think me to be one of those 'teenage rebels', but they are quick to spot their misjudgement when they see my proper, formal demeanor. The same went for Shadow. With black bangs that swept into his eyes and spiky red-streaked hair, he was often attributed with the bad boy persona. It was far from the truth. Shadow was quiet like me, sure, but he respects the rules and is a good person. However, he was extremely powerful for a vampire and a force to be reckoned with, whether the foe is human or vampire.

That's why I feel safe when he is around. He will not hurt me.

The routine is the same as every other time we move somewhere new. After my breakdown, I'll get up and act like nothing has happened. Shadow will be up already, and we'll fix ourselves up. We'll don our least revealing clothes with an umbrella just in case, then we'll wander the town and forest for anything to eat. We do not eat humans, so animals are strictly the only option. It isn't that bad... Just not filling in the slightest. Then we'll return and work on the map, plotting out areas that the Parasite might reside in. But it's always the same.

I dragged my feet into the sitting area, where Shadow was reading the newspaper for any sightings of anything strange which could be the Parasite. He shook his head shortly after my arrival and put the paper down. Nothing. I sighed and sat next to him, resting my head on his shoulder in defeat. He said nothing.  
-

Del Aires. A seedy little town where everyone is either eager to leave or too old to care anymore. There was absolutely nothing of any signifigance in this town. Even the people were all but nameless. Walking through the only important part of town, the square, took only fifteen minutes for Shadow and I. We were currently prowling the woods for any prey. After eating, we would hole up for days on end for research. Hopefully, we wouldn't make any bonds here, and we would be forgotten immediately after leaving.

We have only bonded with a town once. I don't like to remember it. The town was consumed in flames and all of its inhabitants, our friends, were killed. We had left shortly before it happened.

I huffed and closed my eyes, curling up next to Shadow. He was silent, obviously comtemplating something. I got a familiar shiver down my spine when he was like this.

"What's wrong?" I asked, snapping him out of his reverie. He hesitated, but I waited patiently for a response. I finally heard his smooth voice after a couple of minutes.

"We have to go to school this time." He stated firmly, and I looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"School? What gave you that idea?" I demanded, but he said nothing.


	4. You Can Always Add More To The Party

Chapter 3: You Can Always Add More to the Party

Shadow POV  
"Shadow, that doesn't make any sense."  
"Why doesn't it?"  
"You don't remember the last time we did this?"  
"Blaze I understand your reluctance to this all too well, and as a matter a fact I am as scared as you are. But to have to realize that even we cant lock ourselves away forever."  
"Shadow! Have you lost your mind?"  
"No Blaze. It's not very uplifting to hear what you have to say about it, but we have no choice in the matter. It's illegal not for us to be."  
"Illegal? Since when did we care about upholding laws?"  
"This is a seedy little town remember? What do you think most of their budget is attributed to?"  
Blaze kept quiet, in fact she became silent. I had no intent of causing calamity, but it seemed that I had created that quite perfectly in Blaze's mind. It was going to be anything but a calm response that I was going to hear from her.  
"Shadow I have a serious question for you."  
"What would that be Blaze?"  
"Are you saying this because you think that people could change our minds about us?"  
I thought about that one, and if I thought legitimately, I would've said no. Yet, there was this one part in me, that silently hoped for things to change for the was no questioning that I needed to be honest with Blaze, she's the only closure that I have.  
"I don't know Blaze. I really don't know."  
"If this gets too out of hand Shadow, at any time that this place starts to show even the slightest signs of suspicion, we go."  
I could only agree with that, there was no questioing it.  
"Fine then Blaze. The school year starts tomorrow be at least somewhat prepared."  
(The day after)  
We were already dressed when the bus arrived, Blaze was more put off then when I broke the news yesterday. For one, I guess I could understand her crossness with me, but I still had problems comprehending it. This lack of comprehension was not helping he situation at all. And I knew when she did this to you, you just had to let her go and leave her alone for she became often obstinate in behavior.  
She dressed differently today, I thought her clothing to be a little mature for the time.  
She wore a black blouse that buttoned up all the way to her clavicle, to compensate she wore a fabric black neck corset that ended at what would be the top of her Adam's apple. The neck corset would've blended in if it were not a completely different fabric then her blouse, so realistically speaking no one would really notice. She then coupled it with black denim jeans, so this meant she was completely in black.  
She probably understood the notion that we had to blend in, but here she was wearing Victorian clothing in a modernized educational institution. She was probably doing this fumble with my head, if that was her intention, she was actually doing that quite well.  
I had decided to keep it simple, a black leather(somewhat tight fitting) jacket with a fur filled hood, it having burgundy and red highlights throughout. I, like Blaze was wearing black denim. But unlike her black jeans, mine had straps on them. So one could say I was being somewhat of a hypocrite.  
"Shadow, is there something wrong?"  
"No, only a little bit wired that's all." I fumbled with my red and black locks, what was going through my head was something I wasn't too fond thinking about. Blaze looked around, she bent her neck, loosening her neck corset.  
"How long is it we're going to be staying here? At least in school?"  
"As long as it takes for us to keep cover and find the parasite. Once we do find it we're out of here."  
"And what levels have you put us at?"  
"Grades I'm guessing, you Blaze are in 11 while I am in 12."  
"So I'm a junior?"  
"Perhaps, I forgot how the system works," and in truth I did.  
Blaze shifted a little, "So then, what about the work load?"  
"If we're going to keep our cover then we have to make sure that we balance the work load."  
"I imagine that it might be a little to much."  
"Do you remember how long we've lived?" We've both lived through everything, and I imagine that whatever they present we've already seen before. Studying wont be necessary, and that takes off hours.  
"Is that so? Then I guess that takes much of the edge off."  
I slightly smiled, a new expression for me, "We'll get through. I feel a little different about this one than the rest of these towns."  
"Good or bad feeling?"  
"Both maybe?"  
Before Blaze could include anything else, I heard tires screech on the road, that bus was here to take us.  
"Too late," I whispered.  
The bus driver opened the door, and I saw a woman smiling at me,  
"Welcome children. Come right in."


	5. School Daze

**Chapter 4: School Daze**  
_Blaze POV_  
"Can anyone tell me what is inside a cell's nucleus?" I heard the professor drone in front of the room. I never knew that school would be so... Easy. I was sitting in AP Bio, my second class of the day on my first day of school. My previous class was Geometry. I hated math. Detested it. It wasn't easy when it was first developed, it isn't easy now. The class itself was dreadful. I could barely hear the teacher over the chatter of two girls, and I was embarrassingly called to the board when I didn't hear the problem! Bio, at least, was something I could understand. Life was fascinating to me, and I envied it, as I was technically undead.

The Parasite could change all of that though. I couldn't wait until the light faded from its eyes. Its horrible jade eyes. I shivered, cringing at the thought of those evil orbs. I bit my lip and looked determinedly at the teacher.  
"Chromatin, or the uncoiled DNA." I answered breezily, and he nodded. I smiled triumphantly. Finally. A class I liked. School... I wished it to be over! I almost cursed Shadow for making us go, but I knew it was for the best. Unfortunately. My mind wandered off, despite my struggles to focus on the lesson about the nucleolus.

Shadow. I wondered how he was doing. After all, he was a class above me. I thought about the year and cursed under my breath. Of course he was okay with going to school! He only had to go for a couple months and then he was done! That lucky bastard! I tapped my pencil lightly on my desk, not caring about the glare sent my way by a silver haired boy. I blushed heavily, and ceased my action immediately. But... Shadow. I realized just how odd our relationship really was. We met by mistake, but we became inseparable. I liked him a lot and certainly respected him, but he was so damn similar to the Parasite! What if he became like him? I shook my head. That was a dangerous thought. Trust was too crucial to think about that kind of thing.

I stepped into the tiny cafeteria and almost cringed at the sight. Not only was it loud, so loud, but the room itself was falling apart. The linoleum tiles were cracked and even missing portions at some parts, and the disgustingly yellow walls were peeling. The tables, I could tell, were organized in 'cliques'. Interestingly enough, there was one table where everyone seemed completely different, but each one was chattering animatedly. Everyone except... Shadow?! What was he doing sitting at an almost full table?

He spots and waves me over, and I reluctantly do so, sitting down next to him and as far away from the others as possible. I look down at the table, not saying a word, until he nudges me.

"This is Blaze, the girl I was talking about. We grew up together," Shadow lies smoothly, his hand on my shoulder. I nod and don't say a word. The table is silent other than the occasional chewing noise until a girl with bright, rosy pink hair clears her throat.

"Amy," she introduces herself, and I nod once more. A blue haired boy smirks and raises an eyebrow at me... Did everyone here have odd hair color?  
"Sonic," he says, and a red-haired boy gruffly adds with "Knuckles."  
"Nice to meet you," I say finally, not wanting to seem rude. Everyone at the table seems to relax, and a girl named Rouge and a boy named Silver introduce themselves before eating once more.

Since Shadow and I didn't have to eat and we really couldn't, we simply stared off into space until Sonic said something.

"So Shadow, I'm throwing a bit of a get-together at my place tonight. Interested?" He asked, and Shadow hesitated. I glared him down, daring him to say yes. I loathed parties! I hated socializing with strangers, and that's all parties were! To my immense displeasure, Shadow said yes, and I almost groaned in disdain. I bit my lip to contain my scathing words. Sonic smirked triumphantly and nodded to me. "You're invited too, cutie," he added, and my eyes widened. Amy glared murderiously at me, and I flinch back.

A few minutes pass until I stood up, bored. "I'm going outside," I whispered, and walked silently into the deserted courtyard. I leaned up against one of the brick walls, pleased by the silence.

"Hey, gorgeous," I heard a voice say, and I immediately get into self-defense mode. I was tired, though, so tired from this constant hunger, and my hands trembled a bit. I would have to feed soon. My lips shook then parted threateningly as a figure pinned me against the wall, his arms on either side of me. He had vibrant green hair like I'd never seen before, and his icy eyes drowned my vision. "I'll be at that party. You should say hi, beautiful. I'll have a surprise for you," he stated, and grinned. I scoffed and pushed him off of me.

As if my prayers were answered, the bell rang, and I bolted to meet up with Shadow before going to our next classes. That boy was odd. His eyes scared me, it was almost as if they were trying to consume me. I shivered and finally caught up with the ebony haired boy, hoping that he wouldn't make me go... Though I knew he would.


	6. Distressing News

Chapter 5: Distressing News

I saw Blaze come out of a dark part of the hallway, that could've resembled a dark alleyway in an urban city. I could've raise questions, but I decided not to, doing that might've been trivial at the moment. She caught up to me pretty fast and before I could muster a hello she interrupted me promptly:

"Shadow, please don't make me go!"

I was surprised by this exclaimed expression in Blaze's voice. It showed distress, as of she were afraid of something. It bothered me.

"Blaze are you okay? Was there-"

"Shadow I beg you! Don't make me go!"

"Blaze... Calm down for a moment, please tell me what happened to you."

Blaze calmed herself down and fixed her clothes an her obvious flustering, Blaze then went on to tell me about what happened. Apparently, a boy had pinned her down on the wall beside her and proceeded to sexually harass her. And while keeping in mind that this wasn't to be taken lightly, that's not what distressed me the most.

When she went to talk about this boy's looks, it sparked a gut feeling in my stomach. "A feral and animalistic stare, green hair, and electric green hair" was what Blaze said. His eyes were an electric almost radiating blue, one that didn't occur in nature.

I knew that he had a connection to our source, the legends had told us this much.

"And placed next to the great fountain is its protecter,

his hair like fauna,

his grin feral

And a fierce wild one too

When you see this man,

look him in the eye,

His piercing eyes of blue."

I was not going to let either of us miss this opportunity, it was too much to pass.

"Blaze I understand your... situation. But, this man, you must be with me to see him."

"Shadow, I already have and I'm trembling! You need to-"

"Blaze... listen, I care for your predicament, but I feel that this man could be our lead. And I get the sneaking suspicion we're not alone. You and I need to blend in and denying a social event like this is horribly rude. If you are so scared then I'll guard you myself, but this man... I must speak to him."

Blaze seemed angry and cross with me, but that was mixed with another emotion I had't seen in her eyes for a long time.

"{Why? Why do you do this to me?}" She asked.

I didn't answer, the bell of the next to last period had rung and I was going to be expected in another class as well as her. I didn't know hers, but I knew mine.

"Visual Art Class

Mrs. Gaston"

I knew I was going to loathe this class, not because of its subject... but because of what my journey had done to me. I was passionate about it at one point, I was very talented in the least, but our journey had forced me to abandon all hope of pursuing that passion. It like reminiscing about childhood memories: you don't quite remember them entirely, you know they happened, and you wish you could change them.

I was outside the door of that classroom, and immediately I felt my stomach lurch. Should I do this?

No I have to do this.

I opened the door, I was a minute late, the teacher looked up at me. He wasn't mad, he only casually said, "What's your name?"

"Shadow."

"Why are you late."

"Forgive me, but I forgot to put on my watch today and I lost track of time."

The teacher looked at me skeptically, and he looked old enough to have had that excuse listed to him at one point. "Well then alright, take a seat next to Shade over there. Shade raise your hand."

There was one girl who raised her hand, and I took attention to that and I sat to the seat next to her.

"You're lucky," she whispered, "he would've surely nailed you."

I looked at the girl, her hair was terracotta dipped with a cream making an arrowhead pattern at the ends. She reminded me of someone I read of long ago, but I couldn't piece who.

"Is that so?"

" is lenient with everything else except for the time you step into the door. If you come even a few seconds late he'll chew you out."

"How long have you had him?"

The girl seemed to think, "Maybe since junior year?"

"I see..."

**(A/N) Im really sorry about formatting last time. That was a little bit bad for the eyes. But otherwise I hope this isn't too short. Thanks guys!**

**~Blu**


End file.
